You Saved Him
by LoveLinny
Summary: A one-shot of Caroline turning her humanity back on.


She had flipped the switch a little over a week ago and was starting to grow bored with her daily routine. Every night she'd party to feed off drunk guys, hook up with a few of them, and them compel each one to forget. She was ready to try something different. She was also growing more aggressive, but she was sure she could control her anger.

She hid between the trees near a small back road. It was late, almost midnight, and she knew the only people on this road now would just be passing through. She waited until she saw headlights coming toward her, then when they were inches away she jumped out in the middle of the road. The car stuck her, as she had planned. She laid still on the road, pretending to be dead.

The woman driving stopped to get out of her car. She ran to Caroline. "Oh my God! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" She knelt down to feel for a pulse. The woman began to shake when she couldn't find one.

Slowly, Caroline began to sit straight up as her lips turned into a smirk.

"What's happening?" The frightened woman began to back away.

"I suggest you run." Caroline said calmly.

The woman let out a scream as she frantically tried to get back in her car, but Caroline was too quick. She grabbed the woman by her throat and pulled her back. The woman stood in shock. Caroline took that as an opportunity to eat. Her fangs come to the surface and she bit down, hard. The woman let out a loud scream, but Caroline didn't stop. She kept drinking. She was taking too much.

Suddenly Caroline heard a cry coming from inside the car. Startled, she let the woman's body drop to the ground. With a closer look Caroline's eyes met those of a small baby boy sitting in a car seat. Now it was her who was frozen in shock. She turned back to the girl laying unconscious on the road.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself as emotions started to flood her. In a panic she grabbed her phone and called the one person she knew she could count on. "I need your help." She said as soon as he answered.

When Stefan got there Caroline was holding the little boy in her arms. Stefan could see tears were streaming down her face, and even though he knew something bad had happened he could help but feel glad. She was back.

"Caroline, what happened?" He asked rushing over to her.

"I killed her, Stefan. I killed his mom."

Stefan took in the scene. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. She's laying there dead." She motioned to the body.

"That wasn't you." He knew from experience that wasn't enough to convince her, at least not right now.

"I'll take care of this. You take care of him." Stefan began to lift the body.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hide her in the woods. Make it look like the car broke down. She got out, and got attacked by an animal. We'll call the police and tell them we came across the car and found a baby inside." Stefan explained.

"But, it's his mom."

"I know." Stefan wiped a tear from her face.

Caroline didn't say anything else. She let Stefan place the body and stage the scene. When the police showed up Stefan told them the story. Caroline handed the baby over to a social worker after whispering to him that she was sorry and that everything was going to be okay.

Stefan drove Caroline back to the boarding house. She didn't say a word the whole car ride, and Stefan feared she'd turn it off again. She didn't.

Caroline wanted to sleep in Stefan's room, she didn't even have to ask. She just went in, took a shirt from his dresser, and when she was changed fell into his bed. He got in beside her and she clung to him. All of her emotions were back and hitting her at full force. Stefan knew how that felt. All night he held her.

In the morning Caroline made her way to the kitchen after the smell of bacon and french toast had woken her up.

"Hey, good morning." Stefan said with a smile. "I want you to see this." He handed her a newspaper.

"Missing baby reunited with family." Caroline read out loud. "What is this?"

"You didn't kill his mom, Caroline. You saved him."

Tears came to her eyes again, but this time they were happy ones.

"See, you can't do anything horrible. Even at your worst, you help people." Stefan told her.

"I got lucky." She responded.

Stefan shook his head. "No, you were meant to be the one to find him."

Caroline felt a weight lift off of her chest. She was back, and she knew she could find a way to be happy again. She wasn't in this alone.


End file.
